Final Feliz
by Thaissi
Summary: Essa é a última parte da série Final feliz. Bem, eu não vou dizer quem ganhou pra não tirar o suspense, então... Boa leitura!


**Gênero**: Songfic

**Spoiliers**: livro 2,3 e 4

**Capítulos**: 1 à Terminada

**Nota da autora**: Finalmente!!!!!!! Bem, esse foi o final mais votado pelas pessoas. Agradeço a todos que me mandaram e-mails e reviews e peço desculpas pela demora. Beijos a todos.Essa fic começa no mesmo ponto em que a anterior parou portanto se você não lembra mais da situação  é melhor dar uma olhadinha no final de Dias iguais.

Final Feliz 

     Ela abriu a porta devagar. O quarto estava às escuras e todos dormiam. Cuidadosamente ela cruzou o quarto na direção da janela e parou junto a uma cama. Lá um belo rapaz dormia. Próximo a ele, em outra cama, um segundo rapaz também dormia, o dossel completamente fechado.Indecisa ela suspirou e sentou no chão, seu coração apertado diante da inevitável escolha. No fim ela levantou-se e dirigiu-se à  uma terceira cama onde dormia um jovem ruivo. Aproximando-se ela o chamou:

— Rony! Acorde.

— Ah... o que? – ele murmurou sonolento. Depois vendo a pessoa que o acordara ele sentou-se perguntando: - Gina, o que vc faz aqui?

— Eu queria conversar contigo.- ela respondeu mordendo o lábio e ele pôde perceber o quão nervosa ela estava. Então ele levantou-se e seguiu com ela para o salão comunal.

Lá embaixo estava escuro e Rony acendeu a lareira para aquecer e iluminar o ambiente. Em seguida chamou a rimã e sentaram na poltrona em frente à lareira.

— Então, Gina você disse que queria conversar...- Rony começou.

— Eu não sei como falar.- ela torceu as mãos – Oh, Rony estou tão confusa! – ela desabou em cima dele que a abraçou dizendo:

— Calma. Vai dar tudo certo. Agora tenta me dizer o que está acontecendo.- ele deu um beijo em sua testa.

— Não é o que , Rony, é quem.- ela se desvenciolhou dos braços dele para olha-lo nos olhos

— Já sei. É o Harry. – ele disse em resposta. – Você está chateada com ele.

— Não é só o Harry. – ela tentou explicar. Eu não tenho mais certeza do que eu sinto.

— Digamos que você está dividida entre o Harry e o Simas.- Rony esclarecu a situação e ela assentiu perguntando:

— Eu preciso... deve ter algum feitiço que me ajude...

— Eu não sou bom nessas coisas como a Mione, Gina. – Rony começou a falr e ela deu um pequeno sorriso – mas eu acho que não é um feitiço que vai lhe ajudar. Essa resposta vocÊ deve conseguir sozinha, a magia não é um solucionador de problemas. Além disso os fetiços aos quais você se refere são absolutamente proibidos em Hogwarts.

— Você pode não ser bom como a Mione mas está falando igualzinho a ela. – Gina respondeu rindo e Rony lhe dirigiu um olhar assassino ao que ela se paressou em completar:

— Mas você é o melhor irmão que eu tenho.- ele riu fazendo uma expressão de Sou o melhor e ela o acompanhou sussurrando:- Não conte para os outros.

Depois dessa breve conversa ambos subiram para os dormitórios, Gina sentindo-se bem mais leve.

Chega de fingir 

_Eu não tenho nada a esconder_

_Agora é pra valer._

_Haja o que houver._

    A manhã não trouxe novas preocupações e Gina acordou sentindo-se disposta para as aulas do dia.Levantou-se rapidamente e foi tomar café no salão principal. Um pouco depois Simas entrou no salão e se dirigiu para um  assento vago na mesa, em frente a ela. Imediatamente ela cumprimentou-o com um sorriso mas a resposta veo fria e distante. Ela calou-se e pôs-se a pensar no que o  aborrecera.

     Logo o sinal das aulas tocou. Com uma careta ela dirigiu-se para a sala de transfiguração. Gian passou a aula inteira distraida o que a professora Minerva não deixou de notar chamando sua atenção. Mas não adiantou, seu pensamento continuava em Simas.E assim ficou por toda a manhã.

     Durante ao almoço Gina sentou-se ao lado de Rony,Hermione e e Harry.Simas ao contrário sentou-se bem distante como se não quisesse vê-la. "O que ele tem?" ela pensou os olhos perdidos no nada. Tão distraída estava que nem percebeu o abatimento de Harry. Comeu pouco e levantou-se decidida a ir pensar na torre da Grifinória. Percebendo sua intenção, Harry seguiu-a.

     Chegando no salão comunal Gian sentou-se em sua poltrona favorita, em frente à lareira e , recostando-se, fechou os olhos. Harry, que estava acompanhando-a discretamente sentou-se junto a ela e disse em seu ouvido:

— Não acho que seja hora de dormir.

     Ela abriu os olhos, surpresa, e balbuciou algumas palavras que ele não ouviu ou não entendeu. Então ele continuou:

— Não se preocupe, Gina. Não estou armado. – dizendo isso ele pôs a varinha no colo dela

— Harry! – Finalmente ela coordenou os pensamentos – Pense que você estava com  a ...

— Cho. – ele completou. – Nossa você estava ealemnte atenta hoje durante o almoço. – ele irounizou. – E estava na sua frente!

— Desculpe, ela falou embaraçada. – Eu estava pensando... – percebendo o que iria sair de seus lábios ela mudou de assunto. – Quer falar comigo?

— Quero. – ele respondeu. – Quero saber o que estava acontecendo. Éramos tão amigos e... agora mal nos falamos.

— Parece que ultimamente tudo o que temos feito é brigar. Desde, aquele dia em Hogsmead, - ela enrubesceu – acho que estávamos confusos.- ela começou a explicar mas ele a interompeu.

— Eu não estou confuso, Gina. Não mais. Ao contrário, eu posso dizer que descobri meus verdadeiros sentimentos. –ele gaguejou um pouco.

— Eu sinceramente não entendo aonde você quer chegar. – ela respondeu um pouco alarmada.

— Eu te amo, Gina.Estou apaixonado por você.

    Ela abriu a boca espantada. "Então o Harry me ama? E por que eu não consigo ficar em paz com essa notícia? Quem eu amo?" os pensamentos passavam velozes em sua cabeça.Ela percebeu que Harry se inclinava para beija-la  no exato moneto que Simas entrou no salão comunal. Seguindo um impulso ela levantou-se e foi atrás dele mas sua coragem passou ao se deparar com a porta do quarto fechada. Ao descer as escadas de volta viu que Harry já tinha saído. Suspirando ela voltou a sentar. "É tudo tão estranho.. a dois dias eu não tinha ninguém e agora..."

_Eu não tô nem aí._

Eu não estou nem aqui pro que dizem 

_Eu quero é ser feliz_

_E viver pra tí._

   O sinal tocou novamente e logo ela estava sentada em uma cadeira na fria masmorra de porções.Sua turma dividia as aulas com a Sonserina o que fazia tudo parecer pior. Snape logo lhe provocava com sua voz letal:

— Senhorita Weasley a sua porção deveria estar verde. O que está acontecendo? Anda tomando aulas com o Longbotom? – os alunos da Sonserina começaram a rir.

— Ou agora que virou a namoradinha do Potter acha que não precisa mais estudar?- Snape continuou a falar com desdém e Gian não se controlou.

— Eu não sou a namorada do Harry!Eu nem gosto dele! Eu gosto do... – a voz dela se tornou mais tímida à medida que sua coragem e sua raiva diminuiam.

— Oh, como estamos interessados na vida amorosa da Senhorita. – Snape respondeu no seu tom mais letal e ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos. – Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória pela impertinência. – ele concluiu se afastando.

     O resto da aula passou rapidamente. Gina ainda estava chocada com que dissera, ou quase. Ao sair da sala algumas pesoas lhe apontaram e ela se sentiu desconfortável. "Por que de repente eu passei a chamar a atenção das pessoas? Será que é pelo quadribol?" Ao pensar em quadribol seus pensamentos foram remetidos a Simas. " Por que afinal ele está tão estranho?" pensando nisso ela se decidiu e rumou  para a torre de sua casa.

_Pode me abraçar sem medo_

_Pode encostar sua mão na minha_

    Ela procurou em todos os lugares que conseguiu pensar e ainda assim não o encontrou. Resolveu então procura-lo no único lugar que faltava: o jardim da cascata.Resolveu então ir primeiro até a cozinha para refazer o caminho do domingo. Afinal ela só fôra lá uma vez e não estava tão certa assim se sabia chegar.Passando em frente à cozinha ela fez cócegas na pera e entrou pensando " Já é noite mesmo... a gente faz um lanche lá."  Com um passo apressado ela rumou para lá trilhando o caminho de memória, afinal ela só fôra lá uma vez.Um pouco mais tarde ela saiu da cozinha com uma cesta e uma montanha de comida e parou em frente a uma porta. "Ele tem que estar aqui."

    Podia-se ouvir o canto dos pássaros. O lugar era aconchegante e misterioso como uma cabana abandonada no limiar de uma floresta. Gina sorriu com a comparação e entrou sem fazer barulho ela podia ver a pequena cascata e suas águas cristalinas. À sua frente havia um jardim bem cuidado e alguns bancos de pedra. O teto era encantado e no momento mostrava uma noite clara com o céu azul anil. Se não fosse pelas paredes ela poderia achar que estava fora do castelo. A paisagem agora lhe parecia um tanto melancólica mas talvez fosse o seu estado de espírito. Então ela o viu.Sentado em frente à cascata, de costas para a porta, e para ela.

     Seguindo um impulso ela cruzou o jardim e parou atrás dele que pareceu não perceber. Abaixou-se devagar e pôs as mãos nos olhos dele sussurrando:

— Se acertar ganha um beijo.

— Não sei se quero acertar.- Simas respondeu baixo sem virar-se para encara-la mas, contudo, sem tirar as mãos dela do seu rosto.

— Ao menos tente. – ela falou persuarsiva

—  Hum, deixe-me pensar. – o seu rosto se descontraiu e ele encenou um sorriso. – Como é o nome dela mesmo? Gina.

     Ela tirou as mãos e sentou ao lado dele sem saber o que dizer. Ficaram os dois em silêncio por um instante até ele perguntar:

— Espera aí! Cadê o meu beijo?

— Que beijo?- ela perguntou distraída.

— O meu oras! Você acha que eu teria todo aquele trabalho de pensar se não fosse pelo prêmio? – ele virou-se a a abraçou beijando sua nuca.

— Ah, eu esqueço que pra você pensar é um grande trabalho... – ela falou rindo e recebeu uma leve mordida em resposta.- Tá, tá, eu vou pensar no seu caso. – acrescentou distraidamente.

— Então pense rápido. – ele murmurou enquanto virava seu rosto para colar seus lábios nos dela.

_Meu amor!_

_Deixa o tempo de arrastar sem fim_

_Meu amor!_

_Não é mal nenhum gostar assim._

      Gina sentiu todas as suas dúvidas se dissiparem com aquele beijo. Simas tinha um cheiro de sabonete misturado com orvalho, algo que ela não conseguia distinguir com clareza. Mas também ela não podia pensra com clareza naquela situação. Todos os seus pensamentos se concentravam nas inúmeras sensações que a pele dele lhe provocava. Então bruscamente, como o despertar de um sonho bom, ela a soltou e levantou-se.Gina lhe olhou interrogativamente e ele apressou-se me se explicar.

— Eu jurei que não is mais fazer isso.

— Mas, por que, Simas? – ela balbuciou.

— Eu falhei, Gina.  Não consegui fazer você esquecê-lo.

    Ela levantou também e se aproximou pondo os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

— Então acho que precisarei de uma tática diversiva. Algo como arranjar um namorado.

— Não teve graça, Gina. – a expressão dele endureceu.- Eu acho sinceramente que já é hora de assumir que você gosta do Harry e parar de brincar comigo porque isso machuca.

_Oh, meu bem!_

_Acredite no final feliz._

_Meu amor, meu amor!_

    Ela silenciou, surpresa com as palavras dele . Depois olhou profundamente nos olhos dele, aqueles olhos azuis que a encantavam, e falou:

— Eu nada tenho a dizer para o Harry. O problema é que você não me deixou tentar. – ela se aproximou ainda o encarando. – Você queria tanto que eu esquecesse o Harry que simplesmente não entendeu que Eu teria que fazer isso. Sozinha.

    Ele permanceu calado e ela continuou:

— Então quando eu finalmente descubro que eu Não amo o Harry você chega aqui e me diz que eu gosto dele sem ao menos pensar que se eu quisess estar com ela eu não estaria aqui com você.

     Subitamente Simas começou a rir. Era uma risada que misturava alegria e incredulidade .Confusa, Gina conformou-se em lança-lo um olhar interrogativo até o momento que que ele se controlou e apressou-se me explicar a súbita alegria.

— Desculpe, é que eu nunca fui pedido em namoro por uma garota antes. – ele ainda ria e ela não pôde deixar de sorrir também imaginando com haviam soado suas palavras.

— Isso é porque você não havia conhecido a garota certa.

— E você é? – Simas perguntou abraçando-a novamente.

— O que? – ela perguntou distraída pelo cheiro dele.

— Essa garota.

— Sou. – ela respondeu.- A sua garota.


End file.
